Carth Vael
Carth Vael '''is the powerful guild master of the Independent Guild, Xevon Gear. Once a Dark Mage himself in his youth, Carth abandoned the life after his guild betrayed him during a mission and attempted to kill him in order to collect hefty bounty on his head. Surviving the attack, Carth quit the guild though he still remained classified as a Dark Mage due to his continued participation in assassinations. Growing tired of being hunted by Rune Knights and other mages, Carth officially quit his assassination job and became a ranger mage, taking on the role of guardian over an area he'd previously protected during his moment of soul searching. After meeting two other former Dark Mages, Carth formed the Independent guild Xevon Gear at the behest of Orion as a way for them all to atone for their past crimes. Appearance Carth has a very rugged appearance that gives him the look of a much older man thanks in part to the gray hairs peppering his black hair. In line with his solitary nature and his former line of work, Carth's clothing attire is generally dark in color, usually dark grey, green, and black allowing him to blend in with his surroundings easier. Carth wears a dark gray cloak over his silver light weight armor chest plate along with with a pair of matching silver finger-less gauntlets, silver spaulders tinted with gold, and a brown leather belt to sheathe his short swords and daggers. Personality Carth is a quiet man, a personality tempered from years as an assassin trained to be as silent as possible and say only what's necessary. As such, Carth is a man of few words causing people to forget he's even in the room until he makes his presence known. His time as a ranger and journey of self-discovery has allowed Carth to find new purpose in his life as a guardian of his new home and his travels have given him an almost sage-like understanding of the world. With his guild members, people he has taken a great deal of interest in due to all of them sharing similar backgrounds, Carth has taken on a mentor-like role with them helping them all overcome the atrocities they committed as dark mages while also giving them a chance to do some good in the world. While Carth has had a great effect on his guild members, his members have also had a great effect on him as well, bringing out sides in him the man buried years ago. Carth has once more regained some semblance of a sense of humor that he once held as a child as well as the ability to trust others aside from himself in certain situations. History Carth grew up as the middle child in a family of well off nobles in the once flourishing country of Rembal. Carth was not a planned birth and as such had no parental love from either of his parents, who were more concerned with the potential loss of their nobility status with the addition of another child. Because of this, Carth spent most of his childhood aiming towards joining the country's military in an attempt to win his parents love and respect. With the birth of his younger sister, Carth's only purpose in the family was to become a soldier while his other siblings were pushed into the political roles their family was known for maintaining and were given their parents attention. During the downfall of Rembal, Carth found his chance to escape and took it, fleeing to Caelum after stealing his gear from his father's study. With nothing but talent in magic and skill in fighting Carth became an assassin at the age of 19, making a name for himself quickly. Around the time he was 25, Carth had joined with a Dark Guild and began working his way throughout the different countries in the world, his proficiency earning him a notoriety and reputation not many mages had achieved at such a young age. Around the time he was 28, Carth's continued success as an assassin garnered the attention of the Assassin Lord's of ???, a group of some of the best assassin's in the world. Taking notice of his prowess, the Assassin Lord's offered Carth a position among their ranks, an offer he accepted and one that catapulted him into the history books of assassins. Carth however soon began growing tired of his infamy, having worked through most of the aggression he'd developed from his youth. At the age of 32, Carth quit his position among both the Dark Guild and the Assassin Lords, and continued on his path as an assassin, still harboring resentful feelings towards his family. Though he soon grew tired of simply killing people for money and not long after he left the assassin's life behind him, moving on to the next country as a Wandering Mage. Despite attempting to leave behind his Dark Mage past, Carth was still hunted by Legal Mages and shunned whenever he came into a town, his reputation having extended farther than even he had anticipated. That was until he came upon a town nestled virtually in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by where none of the residents recognized him. Taking up residence there, Carth became a defender of the town from his place in the surrounding forest. When former Dark Mages, Orion Magnus and Magda Yamanaka coincidentally happened upon the town hoping to also start their lives over, Carth actively avoided contact with the two, fearful that the presence of all three of them would draw the attention of the Magic Council to them. Despite his best efforts Orion made it nearly impossible as he not only managed to track him down numerous times but even forced a run-in with Magda in attempts to get the three mages together. It wasn't until a coalition of Dark Mages attacked the town that the three mages joined forces to repel the attack. Though he continued to remain separate from Magda and Orion, the arrival of the Magic Council's forces and watching the towns residents defend him showed Carth that hope wasn't completely lost for him and at the behest of Orion, the three mages started up Xevon Gear as an independent guild in an attempt to redeem themselves. Synopsis Weapons & Equipment '''Magic Ring: '''Carth wears several magic rings on his hands, two on his left and three on his right, that all are used for different purposes. The rings are simple in design though Carth has had to replace the jewels set in the rings on the occasion he overloads them with too much magic. '''Short Swords: '''A trio of waizashi's stolen from his household during his escape, Carth has wielded them for nearly his entire life. Forged by the family blacksmith, the swords are durable to an incredible degree, having withstood being used to parry weapons heavier and denser than weapons of their make. While they have no magical properties to them, the swords are able to be used in conjunction with different forms of magic. Carth wears two sheathed on his back next to his half sword while he wears the final sword strapped horizontally across his back. '''Jörmungandr: Carth's signature blade is a hand and a half sword, otherwise known as a bastard sword, one that previously belonged to his father. A powerful tool, the sword has been used for numerous assassinations and has yet to fail in cutting down Carth's targets. Containing a lacrima orb in the pommel allows the sword to store up magic where upon activation lines the blade with a layer of magic providing it with more power and additional defense. Daggers: 'A pair of matching hunting daggers, Carth has kept these on his person ever since he became a ranger. The daggers resemble a standard pair of hunting knives but their blades are strong enough to clash with swords. Magic & Abilities '''Incredible Magical Power: '''Coming from a somewhat noble and powerful family, Carth was born with incredible reservoirs of of magic at disposal and as such he was trained at a young age to gain complete control of his magic and use it to its fullest extent. When released, Carth's magic takes on the simple appearance of pure white energy, powerful enough to shake and crack the very ground around him but also instill fear in those weaker than him. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In spite of Carth being a more speed oriented fighter, he possesses a remarkable level of strength, performing superhuman feats like smashing his way through solid earth with a single blow and tossing aside fighters twice his size with ease. During his time as a ranger, Carth has encountered creatures averaging two or three times his size and has not only held them off but also physically overpowered them using only his bare hands, showcasing a degree of strength not found in many mages. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Because of his past as an assassin and his skill set, most assume that Carth is a glass cannon but this couldn't be farther from the truth thanks in part to his military trainers putting him through extreme forms of training that bordered on torture. Carth is able to withstand a multitude of blows that would bring most people to their knees and has survived being smashed through multiple walls and more without collapsing from the damage. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Carth's physical speed is one that seems to far exceed most in his former profession. On more than one occasion Carth has gotten the jump on his opponents, moving fast enough to not only close any considerable distance between the two but move faster than the eye could track, appearing to have teleported from one spot to another. What is even more impressive is that Carth has made such movements without making a sound to announce his presence allowing him to strike before most can eve notice what has happened. During assassinations and more recently in combat, he was prone to disappearing from sight before reappearing in their blind spot, moving with a fluidity that not many have obtained. In terms of stealth Carth ranks among one of the best, able to follow behind a target close enough to overhear anything they say yet not give off the vibe that's he's tailing them. Even while wearing pieces of armor, Carth is still able to sneak into a heavily secure area without alerting any guards to his presence. '''Master Weapons Specialist: '''Having been trained from a young age, Carth has incredible skill with a large variety of weapons ranging from swords, crossbows, spears, lances, axes, hammers, and the such. Because of his subsequent training as an assassin Carth prefers wielding weapons that don't have the possibility of slowing him down and as such has put most of his training into the use of swords and the like. In battle Carth has more than held his own against other weapons specialists thanks to his skills with multiple weapons and has even taught others the basics of certain weapons, displaying his vast knowledge and understanding of weapons. Though he has an exceptional range in terms of weapon combat, Carth specializes primarily in swordplay as seen by the number of swords on his person. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Carth is is an extremely proficient hand-to-hand fighter, having put some of the best fighters to shame thanks to his years of training and experience. While some fighters practice one or two forms of fighting, Carth practices multiple styles and hones them to an incredibly high degree to the point that he can fluidly switch between styles in a manner that completely throws his opponents off guard. With near perfect timing thanks to his training and years as an assassin, Carth has put down a fair number of opponents in his time and continues to do so as a guild master and a ranger. '''Expert Tracker: '''Thanks to his years of service as an assassin and experience as a ranger, Carth has developed a knack for tracking his foes, capable of discerning small disturbances not common in his surroundings. Even tracking a target through a forest hasn't slowed Carth down as he was able to not only discern where his targets had gone, but he was also capable of telling whether or not the target knew where they were going through signs of backtracking. [[Mimic|'Mimic]]' '(擬態, ミミック, Mimikku): A unique form of Caster Magic, Mimic 'allows Carth to essentially copy the magic of those he faces by syncing his own magic signature up with that of his opponents. This allows hims to virtually use any magic he chooses, as the process by which he syncs with his opponents signature happens almost the instant Carth activates Mimic. Over the years, Carth has amassed a large stockpile of various magics in his arsenal, allowing him to approach almost any situation without fear of being unprepared or outmatched. * '''Shadow Form: '''The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please. * '''Wave Shield: '''The user makes a spherical orb out of their Wave Magic, which nullifies any Magic attacks that makes contact with it. If the opponent touches the inside of the orb, their body will be zapped continuously. * '''Transformation '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation allows its Caster to change his or her appearance. Carth mainly used this magic during his assassin and bounty hunter days, taking on appearances that allowed him to blend in with the crowd and get close to his target easier. * '''Sand Body: '''Carth transforms his body into sand, providing him with an active form of defense that allows most spells to pass through his body harmlessly. While in this form, Carth still retains the ability to move and cast other spells. * '''Motor (モータ Mōta): Combining hand-to-hand combat with Slowing Magic, the user rushes towards their opponents, then jumps into the air upside down and starts rotating, beating everything around them with their legs. Carth's variation of this involves slicing his opponents either with his short swords or daggers in a whirlwind-like maneuver. * Flaring Up (めらめら Meramera): The user builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from their entire body only a few centimeters away from them. The user is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. * Lightning Fireworks: '''Concentrating ''Lightning Magic ''into his palms, Carth stores up the electricity before releasing it as bolts of varying degree that upon impact explode into smaller bolts of electricity. * '''Earthen Dragon: '''Integrating his eternano into the surrounding ground, Carth molds the earth into a large serpentine-like dragon of mud and rocks before launching it at his opponents. Because of it's fluid body, the dragon is capable is dodging around defenses to land it's attack. * '''Milky Way (天の川 Amanogawa): The user weaves light particles into a single, extremely potent whip, which possesses exceedingly high cutting power. Though fragile, the user is able to regenerate it through use of Light Magic. The user has shown the ability to effortlessly cut through most substances through this spell, and can even manipulate its structure enough to make it hold his opponents and tie them in a rope of sorts. * All Crush (オールクラッシュ Ōru Kurasshu): The user thrusts their hand forward and creates a cross-shaped blast of energy in an attempt to disintegrate their target. * [[Ring Magic|'Ring Magic']] (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): It is a type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. * Twister (ツイスター Tsuisutā): The user touches their worn Magic ring with the other hand, generating a powerful storm in the surrounding area, which envelops the targets and sends them flying. * Flight: 'Upon activation, this spell grants Carth with the ability of flight allowing him to achieve the same maneuverability as those who use '''Wind Magic. '''With enough magic, Carth is capable of reaching speeds great enough to create a sonic boom. * '''Firestorm: '''Charging his ring and pinky fingers with magic, Carth generates a powerful blast of fire that encompasses whomever he chooses. While having the appearance of being powerful due to it's sheer size, this is more of a mid-level spell Carth uses to distract his opponents. * '''Sleep: '''By touching the ring on his middle finger, Carth is able to put one or multiple targets to sleep. This move generally only works on low level mages and humans as more powerful mages are capable of resisting it's effects. If used against someone of significant power or of an S-Class rank, the ring will more likely break from the overload of magic being used. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic]] (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. * Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): A technique that allows Carth to slash whatever he is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic Armor or weapons with one attack. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy. * Blumenblatt (天輪・繚乱の剣, ブルーメンブラット, Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Using Telekinesis, Carth unsheathes every bladed weapon on his person and charges at the target, slicing them with two of his waizashi's in hand. As he rushes past, the remaining swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike. * '''Vanishing Point: '''Unsheathing Jörmungandr, Carth dashes past his opponent at speeds great enough to be unseen by the naked eye while performing a single fluid slash powerful enough to slice through almost any defense. The spell derives it's name from how Carth appears to disappear before the opponents eyes before reappearing behind them. * Trivia * While typing Carth's history, I realized I had unknowingly based it slightly off of Drizzt Do'Urden's back story. Or I just based it off of the general history most fantasy ranger-types tend to have. * Carth's main theme would most likely be Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User